La ultima alianza
by AliceBrow
Summary: el mundo se vuelve un caos y el apocalipsis se alza delante de los humanos, pero estos han desidido pelear
1. Prologo

Buenas noches, aca les traigo una nueva historia, la esta haciendo mi novio y me pidio q la subiera, les traigo el prologo y si les agrada pues subire el primer capitulo q esta en mi poder, cuando tenga los demas, pues los ire subiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

En el año 11 del nuevo milenio el mundo se vio agitado por una ola de ataques terroristas, esto hizo que las relaciones políticas de los gobiernos del mundo se volvieron frágiles y llenas de incertidumbre, el mundo se dividió en dos y cada calle se transformo en un campo de batalla...

Alan dale mas fuerte!. Quiero llegar hasta el cielo! -Pero Kiki, en este columpi no pasaras de metro y medio de altura, eso ya es bastante para una niña de 4 años, jajaja -Tu tienes 5 años!, tambien eres pequeño!

La tensa paz que reinaba en el planeta y mantenía a los habitantes en una relativa calma desapareció súbitamente una fría tarde de septiembre...

Alan... eso que brilla... que es? -No lo se, sea lo que sea deberíamos ir a casa, es tarde...

El mundo paso de conocer la noche repleta de estrellas en el firmamento, a no dormir por el resplandor de los bombardeos. Gritos invadieron el aire y reemplazaron la risa de los niños

Las bombas no fueron suficientes, la guerra de guerrillas se transformo en guerra aérea, la sangre de los inocentes y los culpables se mezclaban en los caminos, estos caminos que una vez fueron negros de por el asfalto, pasaron a ser un rojo escarlata

Para el año 2015 los recursos naturales del planeta estaban en niveles criticos y las razones por las cuales habia iniciado la guerra quedaron en el olvido, buenos o malos, civiles o combatientes, inocentes, culpables, rebeldes o aliados, nada importaba. La muerte cual niño con dinero en una dulceria arrazo con millones de vidas, seres queridos, amigos, esposos, esposas, no había excepción, solo el viento traia consigo los recuerdos de la vida pacifica y alejaba la angustia y la desesperacion solo por segundos, pues las balas se encargaban de destruir cualquier aliento y esperanza

Desesperado, en el ultimo intento por obtener la vitoria el líder del ejercito rebelde realizo un pacto con una criatura que debió permanecer en el abismo sin fondo al cual pertenecía, sedienta de sangre, la criatura plago el mundo de engendros y alimañas, alimentadas por la desesperación y el miedo estas sumieron el mundo en oscuridad. Los humanos al ver esto olvidaron sus diferencias, la guerra paso a otro nivel, nada, absolutamente nada podía aniquilar a estos seres guiados por la desesperación, recurrieron al ultimo recurso, la energia nuclear... ah que gran error 2/4 de la poblacion mundial desaparecio, quedando de ellos solo las cenizas, al borde de la extincion la humanidad decidio alojarse en refugios mientras encontraban la manera de hacer frente a estas criaturas de la oscuridad

Transcurrieron los años y la energía radioactiva produjo cambios en los humanos, estos quienes usaron la ciencia como arma crearon seres que solo eran conocidos en la ficción, maquinas, clones, mutantes y otras criaturas vieron la realidad en los laboratorios, como siempre la traición se hizo presente en la historia de la humanidad, parte de estas criaturas creadas en los laboratorios se volvieron en contra de sus creadores

El nombre de Dios regreso a los labios de la humanidad, viendo en la fe sus ultimas esperanzas, lo que ocurrio muchos lo atribuyen a un milagro otros a un golpe de suerte. La energia nuclear tambien trajo cambios a favor, los sentidos se agudizaron y en algunos casos los cambios fueron radicales, fuerza y velocidad, cambios que los humanos supieron aprovechar...

Año 2022 P.A.N (post apocalipsis nuclear)  
>Base libertad, centro de comando de la alianza americana.<p>

* * *

><p>Aca esta, el prologo completo, disfrutenlo, dejen reweis y pss... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo<p>

Alice

P.D: no tiene a nadie conocido, ningun personaje ni nada!


	2. Capitulo 1

Bien e aqui el primer capitulo. Tal cual me lo contó un pajarito XDD no realmente es tal cual esta en el cuaderno XD

* * *

><p>Solicito una proclamación por parte de toda la alianza, debemos hacer un censo y buscar a todos los ciudadanos con habilidades especiales, mientras mas jóvenes mejor- pronuncio firmemente y con seguridad un hombre fornido de cabello castaño corto y barba rala- general Lewis, lo que solicita es una medida un poco radical no cree? Ciertamente seria útil a la alianza, pero ocasionaria un alboroto entre los no combatientes- comento un joven desde el otro lado de la mesa con un tono un tanto despreocupado- Es obligación de inteligencia aportar ayuda y pronta solución a las problemáticas que se puedan presentar, aportar soluciones no obstáculos!- grito el general Lewis- creo que lo que el general Lockhart quiere decir es que hagamos un censo con discreción Lewis- tras unas elegantes gafas doradas hablo una mujer de tes suave y ojos agresivos- Gracias Amelia, tan perspicaz como siempre- Cierra la boca Lockhart, no habrás la boca si no es para decir algo inteligente, como debería ser... Y para ti soy la general Bravehearth... -Definitivamente tiene un corazón valiente, no Collins?- susurra Lockhart a un sujeto de mirada perdida y cabello negro- Si...- respondió este como si hablara del mas allá- Yo creo que la prioridad es buscar la manera efectiva de eliminar a esas criaturas, acaso el general Von Newman no estaba a cargo?- comento la general Bravehearth con indignación, de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente- En este momento, Amelia, toda la alianza esta siendo dotada del nuevo armamento, las balas creadas por Río fueron efectivas...- Amelia quedo boquiabierta con una expresión de admiración y miedo ante el hombre de larga cabellera plateada y ojos azules- algo mas?- N-no- dijo esta sintiéndose vencida con sus argumentos- respecto al censo, yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo, en secreto- ante estas palabras todos irrumpieron en quejas y comentarios absurdos de reproche, dirigiéndose al extremo de la mesa- Alexander, quizás los demás no estén de acuerdo con lo que has dicho, sin embargo, no confió en nadie mas para esta misión- dijo un hombre de apariencia calmada de cabello negro con anteojos circulares- Comandante, solo usted puede autorizar o rechazar esta solicitud- Ya lo se, Alexander- dijo calmadamente aquel sujeto- quiero que hagas todo lo necesario para que el censo sea un éxito, las ideas que quieras agregarle quedan bajo tu responsabilidad. -Entendido seor, dijo el hombre sin mostrar satisfacción alguna- Con su permiso me retirare hay trabajo que hacer- seguidamente el general Von Newman salio de la sala del consejo de guerra dejando a todos con una expresión de rabia e inconformidad.<p>

Espero poder encontrarlos- pensó rápidamente que entrando en su oficina, encontrándose con una delgada rubia de aspecto alegre- Como te fue?- pregunto esta tras el escritorio mirándolo fijamente con unos intensos ojos verdes- Como siempre, tenemos que preparar el censo- Eso ya lo hice, es pan comido- Vaya Rió, cada día me sorprendes mucho mas, la chica sonrió con incredulidad- Bien, cuando y por donde empezamos- Tanta prisa tienes?- Sabes bien la razón...- respondió Alexander con seriedad- Realmente podría contestare que no y que tu causa es una causa perdida pero se bien que no me escucharas, como siempre, de verdad crees que tus hijos están vivos? después de todo esto?- le reprocho la rubia haciendo ademanes con la mano y mirándolo con disgusto- Puedo sentirlo, Río... ellos están con vida... -Por dios... no puedo creer que aun sigas con esa idea... puede que aun parezcas un hombre de 30 años pero la edad no se detiene, tendrás que luchar de nuevo si quieres encontrarlos... -Eso ya lo se, no necesitas recordarmelo, si los encuentro, tendré que alistarlos en el ejercito, pero no es seguro que estén bajo mi mando... -pensó- a menos, a menos que forme una unidad de fuerzas especiales... estarían bajo mis ordenes, estarían a salvo, pero tendrían que combatir de igual forma, los entrenare... así serán los mejores... Yo... definitivamente tengo que encontrarlos... -Oye! Alexander, estoy hablándote! -Tengo que encontrarlos de cualquier forma

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bien este es el primer capitulo, exacto a como esta en mi cuaderno, sin modificacion alguna, bueno exepto en una palabra que no entendia... y coloque lo que creia que decia XD<p>

Ahi c ven

Alice Brow


End file.
